


Unsure

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I don't know how this is going to turn out, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After a chance encounter at a grocery store, Timothy kisses Wilhelm. And then panics.





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off an experience I had at the store. (The older gentleman was super nice in letting me use his cart to store my kitty litter! Thank you kind stranger! Also he also had kitty litter instead of gardening soil and he was waiting for his wife who worked the self check out).

Tim hadn’t expected the store to change how the kitty litter was bagged. He’d expected to carry out one large bag, but now they were seperated in two smaller ones. He sighed, annoyed, and scooped up two bags. This, along with the other items in his grocery basket, made it awkward. He hadn’t anticipated needing a cart and hadn’t wanted to go through the trouble of setting his things down to leave the store to grab the carts parked outside. So, he decided to suffer for a few minutes. But these two smaller bags were harder to carry. He couldn’t just haul them over his shoulder, not with two bags, so he had to cradle them, which was even more awkward.

He waited in the self check-out, which was taking longer than he’d expected.

“You can share my cart.”

Timothy turned to see Wilhelm, his brother’s friend, standing next to him with a cart. He had a few bags of gardening soil, something from the deli, and some cheese. Tim smiled and nodded.

Wil grabbed each one, putting it in the cart.

“Thank you,” Tim said.

The older man shrugged. “Can’t just let you stand there like that.”

“Right.” Timothy stared at the people buying their things. He glanced at Wilhelm. They hadn’t talked much in all the years he’d been around Jack, but Tim had always liked him. He was quiet, yes, but he was always kind to Tim. And he was sexy as hell. Timothy flushed and tried not to think about it. He was positive Wil didn’t think about him in any way like that and he didn’t want to make an ass of himself.

“So, you got cats then,” Wil said.

Tim nodded. “Three of them.” He pulled out his phone and showed his most recent ones to the man. “They’re my world.” He smiled.

Wilhelm nodded, smirking. “I bet you’re cute with them.”

Timothy sputtered. “Uh, well, uh, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t know!” He stared straight ahead knowing his was brick red and obvious now.

He heard Wil laugh quietly. “I hope I don’t make you nervous, Tim.”

That made Tim jump and he shook his head quickly. “No! No, not at all!” He cleared his throat. “I know you and Jack do some… shady, let’s say, things, but you’re always kind to me.”

“I wasn’t talking about that,” the man said. “You wouldn’t blush if I made you nervous like that.” His smirk widened, knowingly.

Tim’s eyes widened and he choked, coughing. “Uh…” The panic rose inside him. He’d been absolutely sure that he’d hidden the stupid little crush he’d had for years extremely well. Now, Wilhelm was calling him out like it was nothing.

He heard Wil laugh. “Like I said, _cute_.”

A lane opened up. Wil pointed to it and deposited the kitty litter next to it. Timothy paid for his food and litter, mind fuzzy, yet racing. What was he supposed to do now!? He was under a magnifying glass with no way to get out from under it. And Wilhelm wasn’t just going to let him leave, no, he waited for Tim to finish and put the litter in his cart and waited for Timothy to follow.

They didn’t speak as they left the store. Tim was lost in trying to figure out why Wil was flirting with him. Cause he was, wasn’t he? And if he was, what was he supposed to do about it?

“Tim.”

Was he supposed to flirt back, or ignore it? Was Wilhelm just playing around? He’d seen the man flirt like this with lovers in the past, but he’d never thought it would have been directed at him.

“Hey, Tim.”

Should he let Wilhelm know he was available? Or open to it? That would mean he’d have to make a move and he wasn’t sure if that’s what Wilhelm was hinting at.

A large hand rested on his lower back, startling Timothy from his thoughts. “Huh?” he asked, a deer in the headlights.

“I’m not sure where you parked.”

“Oh… Right.” Timothy frowned, looking at the parking lot. Now he was supposed to remember where he parked!? “Uhm…”

“You don’t remember? Are you _that_ smitten with me?”

Timothy’s head snapped to him. “What!? Uh… That’s…” He swallowed and started walking forwards, scanning for his car.

Crap, crap, crap. Wilhelm knew. He definitely knew. Had he always known? He hadn’t said anything about it at all, why was it coming out now?

The sky was dark, the street lights casting a yellow glow over the wet ground. Rain drizzled on them as they went through puddles. He found his car fairly easily, thankfully.

“I thought this was yours,” Wil mused.

He watched the man unlock the car next to his. He frowned. “You parked next to me?”

“Course I did, couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this, now could I?”

Timothy opened his trunk and stashed his groceries inside. “Oppotunity?” It was really hard to concentrate. His skin buzzed with anticipation.

Wilhelm closed the canopy to his truck and set the last bag of litter into Tim’s trunk, leaning in and smiling at him. “A chance to be alone with you.”

They straightened, Tim’s throat now very dry. “O-oh… You really… Wanted that?” He closed the trunk and they walked to the side, tucked between his and Wil’s.

“Did _you_?”

“Right.”

There was a beat when neither of them spoke or moved. The weight of Wil’s vague answers seeped into Timothy. This was definitely flirting. Wil was flirting with him. This was everything Tim had always wanted, but never thought would come true. Did Wil like him back? Even just a little bit was good enough. Right now, Wil was laying it on thick and expecting Timothy to answer back.

Which he did.

He jumped at the man, pulling him into a kiss. His lips were desperate, nervous energy barreling out against the older man. He felt Wilhelm’s large hands pull him close at the base of his back. Timothy wrapped his arms around his neck, hands dragging through his hair to hold him close.

Wilhelm’s kisses sizzled over Tim’s lips, burning into his brain forever. Wil moved, turning to pin Tim against the truck, pressing against the younger man. Their bodies rubbed against the other, breath hot between lips. Hands roamed over Tim, grabbing and squeezing his ass. A moan seeped from him, muffled by their kisses.

The noise startled Timothy and he pulled away, stumbling out from against the truck, eyes wide and scared. “I… I’m…”

Wilhelm turned, brows raised.

He pressed his fingers to his mouth. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to do that… To assume you wanted…” He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, painfully aware of how tight they were.

“Tim,” Wil said.

Timothy laughed, his voice shaking. “I overstepped, I-I know… We don’t have to ever talk about his again…” He unlocked his car door and slid in, shutting it as Wilhelm reached for him. He locked the door, turned the car on and backed out, avoiding looking at Wilhelm.

He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have done that, not when he hadn’t made sure Wil had wanted it. He had jumped the gun and now things would be extremely awkward between them.

“Dammit dammit dammit!” he groaned.

The worst part was he had enjoyed it more than he could ever have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My Pillowfort: pillowfort.io/NessieFromSpace  
> My Dreamwidth: nessiefromspace.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
